


Sean and Daragh record a DVD commentary

by DorsetGirl



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Sharpe (TV), Sharpe - All Media Types, Sharpe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: It's nice to see each other again, but the recording booth is very small.
Relationships: Sean Bean / Daragh O'Malley
Kudos: 1





	Sean and Daragh record a DVD commentary

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by my finding a tiny clip from the _Challenge_ commentary on Youtube. I confess I haven’t listened to the whole commentary - though I certainly plan to one day - but Sean and Daragh apparently decided they wanted this written, and who am I to argue. (Just to be clear, I know neither of those fine gentlemen and I’m just playing here.)

~ ~ ~

When Sean and Daragh turned up at the studios to lay down their commentary for the _Sharpe’s Challenge_ DVD they were surprised to find the recording booth was one of those tiny single-person efforts. 

“Sorry, guys, bit of a cock-up on the booking front. We could re-arrange for tomorrow, if you like?”

Sean grunted. “I’m on a plane tomorrow so if you want us both it’ll have to be now. All right with you, Daragh?” 

“Sure, that’s fine by me,” Daragh said. “I’ve got things on tomorrow too.”

There was room - just - for them both to sit in front of the microphone, but let’s just say it was handy they knew each other well and had worked together for years in some fairly primitive locations.

Just before they closed the door on the outside world Sean made a slightly embarrassed joke about it being a good opportunity for bonding, to which Daragh replied, “Ah sure you’d know about that, isn’t it yourself that’s been bonding with half of Hollywood these 8 years?” Sean didn’t seem to know what to say to that, other than to laugh awkwardly and tell the sound man to come and rescue him if Daragh didn’t let him out at the end of the two hours.

They did a good job on the commentary, they both thought afterwards when they heard it back. It was always a bit strange watching the finished version of something, wincing at angles of your own face and body you’d forgotten they’d even filmed, but you soon got over that and once you brought your “Yes of course I’d like to try directing one day” game to the job there was always plenty to talk about.

They both enjoyed the time reminiscing about the shoot for the benefit of the viewers, and it was good to have seen each other again, but they weren’t even sure themselves why they’d both instinctively straddled the narrow bench like a horse with Sean in front and Daragh’s strong arms and warm body curled protectively around him, nor why they'd sat like that for the entire two hours.

~ ~ ~


End file.
